


Valentines NicoMaki!

by NicoNicoMaki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, I Tried, I'm Fucking Tired, Light Angst, doesnt make sense at all, rushed ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNicoMaki/pseuds/NicoNicoMaki
Summary: A small NicoMaki thing before Valentines Day ends!Happy Valentines Day!!!Edit: it posted on the 15th when it was still the 14th for me, how nice lol
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Valentines NicoMaki!

“Hey, can you promise me something, Nico-chan?” Maki, who was sitting on the grass with her legs crossed and her arms hidden by the interior of Nico’s jacket, said. 

Nico was sitting beside her, sitting with her legs in front of her and her arms propping her body up. Her hair was flowing freely that day, as to Maki’s request. 

“Sure, what is it?” Nico had turned her head to face the redhead. Maki looked up at the orange-pink sky with a small smile, trying to avoid looking at Nico.

“When you graduate, will you promise to keep contact with me, and visit me as regularly you possibly can?” Nico stayed silent. “It’s just….I love you so much, and I don’t want us to grow distant when you leave…” Maki finished her sentence with a sniffle. She looked back down at her crossed feet as tears pooled her eyes.

Why was she crying over something this stupid? They still had about 3 months until the 3rd years graduate, and plus she had told Nico she loved her and they’ve only been dating for 3 weeks! How idiotic can she be?

“Nico?” She looked back at the noirette with teary eyes. Nico was looking away now, her back was the only thing Maki could see clearly through the blurriness of the tears. 'She probably didn’t feel the same,' Maki thought as she looked back at her feet. 

“Y-You idiot!” Nico squealed. Maki’s head shot in Nico’s direction. “I love you too! A-And I’ll try to keep a good amount of contact with you!” Nico sniffed and wiped her face. “Geez, there’s no need to be so emotional..” Maki let out a watery laugh. “Sorry, Nico-chan,” 

Nico sniffed again. “W-Whatever.” She scooted closer to Maki, wrapping her arms around her from the side. “Just stop talking and cuddle me.” Maki huffed and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. “Sure, Nico-chan.” 

* * *

When the two got back to Maki’s house, they headed straight for Maki’s room. Nico went straight to Maki’s closet and Maki for the bathroom. 

  
“I’ll be in the shower, Nico-chan!” Maki called as she closed the door. Nico shouted back an “OK” in confirmation. Maki turned from the door and stripped her clothes off. She walked over to the bathtub and turned on the water. 

Maki let the water heat up before putting the plug in and letting the tub fill up. She walked over to the counter and tied her hair up in a ponytail. 

Maki had made her way back to the bathtub, and stopped the water. She then climbed in and relaxed her muscles. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the back of the tub. 

Outside of the bathroom sat Nico, who was in a hoodie’s of Maki’s and some of her shorts. She was leaning on the headboard of Maki’s bed, a pillow on the lower side of her back, and her phone in her hand. 

Nico scrolled mindlessly through her socials and just some texts between her and Maki. She was growing bored, and desperate. She looked up from her phone and over at the bathroom door. A smirk was slowly painted onto the noirette’s face. 

* * *

Maki was close to dozing off, the atmosphere of the room made her feel relaxed and chill, especially after the emotional moments of today. 

In fact, Maki was so relaxed that she didn’t hear someone enter the bathroom and undress. She was more focused on the dream she wanted to have when she finally fell asleep. 

Suddenly, she felt someone step in the tub with her. Her eyes shot open, and landed on a pair of thin, milky white legs hesitantly step in the warm water. 

“Nico-chan?! What the hell are you-?!” Nico shot down into the water, making a small splash and shushed Maki. “Sh-Shut up! You were just taking so long, so I came to see what was up...that’s all…” 

Maki’s face flushed crimson. “Wh-Whatever…” Nico turned so her back faced Maki. “Just don’t try anything, perv.” Nico growled and turned her body a little to look at Maki. 

“I am not a perv! Have you even met Nico?!” Maki huffed and forcefully turned Nico back around. Nico scooted back so her head pressed up against Maki’s breasts. 

“H-Hey! What are you-” Nico cuddled into them a bit. Maki’s face got redder. “Idiot…” Nico giggled in reply. 

“I’m your idiot~” Maki wrapped her arms around Nico’s shoulders. “Cliche much?” Maki had become less tense, and the blush and nervousness calmed down at this point. 

The two girls stayed like that for about an hour before Nico had pointed out their fingers and toes looked like prunes. Maki had laughed at that and got out to get them towels. 

Nico was the first to go into the room and get back in the clothes she had put on before getting in the tub. Maki didn’t say anything about Nico in her clothes like Nico expected, she had just blushed and went to pick clothes out for herself. 

When Maki was done changing, Nico was already laying in Maki’s bed under the covers. Maki put on a playful expression. 

“Geez, getting comfortable, are we?” She inquired. Nico sat up a bit, and glared playfully back. “Maybe I am, so hurry up and get over here before I leave!” Nico lay back down and closed her eyes. 

Maki walked over and hopped into the bed, laying next to Nico. Maki turned to face the noirette. “Hey, Nico-chan?” Nico hummed. “Do you really love me?” Nico’s eyes shot open.

“Uh, duh! Are you dumb or something? Of course I do!” Maki smiled and closed her eyes. “I love you too, Nico-chan.” A small pause. “I know.”

Nico closed her eyes too and scooted close to Maki. The redhead wrapped an arm around her senior and pulled her even closer. A hum of approval came from Nico. 

“Happy Valentines day, Maki-chan…” 

“You too, Nico-chan...”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a fucking rabbit die on a video call with my friend, like her rabbit fucking died. Scariest shit I've seen in my entire life.


End file.
